Valentine s Dance
by A. Serpico
Summary: Since Hazel missed the chance of having a valentine s dance at her 15-years old birthday, Augustus decided to givee her one dance lession, she would never forgot


**Good afternoon, dear readers and colleagues, i´m here to present you my new story.**

 **Let´s see... the story bellow, it´s more a deleted scene then a A/U story of The Fault In Our stars. Its takes place between their return from Amsterdam and The Car-Egging scene. and it´s basecally Gus teaching Hazel how to dance, since she missed her own valentine´s dance on her 15-year old birthday.**

 **Well, thats all, i hope you enjoy the story. I wish you a delightful reading and a nice Sathurday evening.**

 **Thank you very much and i ask you, if not impolite, to leave a review before you leave.**

 **Dr. Serpico**

* * *

 **VALENTINE´S DANCE**

It was been two days since they had come back from Amsterdam, and Hazel's love for Augustus, grew more and more. Every minute with him was an incredible surprise and they loved spending time together. Especially now that Gus had said that his days were numbered.

That day, Augustus had spent at Hazel´s home and since his parents were busy with hospital meetings and they doesn't wanted to let their sick son alone, they decided that let him spend time with his girlfriend, would be the best thing to do and of course, Gus couldn't agree more with them.

Once it was a raining day however, the two lovebirds spend the day searching old photos of Hazel and laughing at the memories of Amsterdam when, passing through a pack of photos, something catch Gus attention. was a photo of Hazel, not very old, but not too recently, she must have been about fifteen years old, Philip was already on the scene and next to Hazel, was posing a young man with more or less her age, thin and bald.

''this was Charlie Smith'' Hazel explain, when Gus pretended to be jealous ''he was my first crush''

''really?'' Gus said pretending to be a little sad ''what happens to him? Don't tell me he dumped you, Hazel Grace, because if he does, I will kick his ass''

''he died, Gus'' Hazel said ''he had leukemia, like Anna. He died two days after this photo.'' Hazel remembered '' he had promised me dance the Valentine waltz with me, on my fifteen years birthday, but never had chance. By the way, he was the one who give me the 'Imperial Affliction''

''poor guy'' Augustus nodded ''but he had the chance to meet a wonderful girl was you Hazel Grace and I will shake his hand when I meet him up there… by the way, you will save some of my photos when I'm gone, won't you? To remember me''

''Of course I will Augustus, but as I recall, you promised you would fight for me and I hope you keep your promise'' she said and in response, Gus give her a passionate kiss

''I promise I will do everything to not let you down'' he said kissing her passionately, then, he just jump on his feet and turn to Hazel with a big smile ''Hazel Grace, I will give you your valentine´s dance''

''wait, what?'' Hazel was catch by surprise

''I will give your valentine´s dance, Hazel, you need to have one'' he said ''let's settle everything'' he said, but Hazel interrupted him again

''Gus, do you can dance?'' Hazel asked, trying to not offend him

''of course I can dance, why?'' Gus became confuse

''well…'' Hazel points to his legs and he get her point

''I limped a little, but its worth'' he said ''now, we have to do a little arrangements, before we start dance ''he looks from side to side, looking for something, then, he limped toward the door and called Hazel´s mom, who hushed to the room, scared

''Hazel, what happened? Are you two alright?'' she asked out of breath

''yeah, mom, sorry for scary you''

''Mrs. Lancaster, we need your help'' Gus started '' I was thinking to give Hazel a chance to have a beautiful waltz Valentine, albeit belatedly. Could you help us in this?''

''mom, seriously, you don't have to do this''

''Don't be silly, sweetheart, of course I can help you two with the preparation, it will be my pleasure '' says the mother ''now, Hazel, where are the dress you used at Amsterdam?''

''geez!'' Hazel exclaimed ''I think I put it on the laundry''

''ah… no problem, I think I know the perfect dress for the occasion'' Mrs. Lancaster said and ignoring her daughter´s protests, she goes to Hazel´s closet and bring back a fine purple dress, Hazel had won just after she left the hospital after a surgery

''mom, this is really necessary?'' Hazel asked, blushing

''of course it is, Hazel, I agree with Gus, you need to have a valentine´s dance, this is your chance'' the mother smiles ''now, go get change. And Gus, come with me, I´ll lend you one of my husband's tie and coat, so you guys stay lovely on the photos'' she said and Hazel moaned in protest

After everything settled the tree of them goes to the garden and Mrs. Lancaster took a lot of photos of the two lovebirds. Then, Gus chose a random waltz at his cellphone and the two of them started too dance.

''see, Hazel, it wasn't that bad'' Gus whispered in her ear. Sure, as Gus said, he did limped a little, but Hazel really enjoyed dancing with him ''now you finally have your valentines dancing'' he laughed

After a few minutes, Augustus began to feel unwell, the cancer decided to ruin their dancing lesion and Gus started to feel some chest pain. So he took one of his medicines and Hazel helped him lying down on her bed.

''so much emotion for just one heart, huh?'' Hazel tried to cheer him up, rubbing circles in his chest, as the pain slowly faded away

''Hazel'' Gus coughed a few minutes later ''I have something to tell you'' he started ''my parents, they want to take me to Kansas'' he said ''the Kansas diagnostics center, are doing one experimental study in cancer cure and they want to take me up there''

''oh, Gus, this is wonderful'' exclaimed the girl

''I don't want to go, Hazel. I told my parents, that I want to spend my last days here, near my grandparents, my friends and you.''

''well… I think you should go'' Hazel said ''that's your chance to get better''

''no Hazel I won't. I know you love me and I love you too, but this is my life, it´s belongs to me and I don't want to discuss this anymore, okay?''

''Okay'' Hazel whispered sadly ''Augustus?''

''Hum?'' he moaned turning his head to look at the girl he love

''Thanks to teach me how to dance''

''you´re welcome, love'' he kissed the top of her heard and they surrounded by a peaceful sleep

 **THE END**


End file.
